


So Much Trouble Art

by SpiderBeans, TellMeNoAgain



Series: So Much Trouble [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBeans/pseuds/SpiderBeans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: Just a collection of the artwork made for So Much Trouble, all in one place for easy viewing!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: So Much Trouble [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562707
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Please be polite and encouraging with your comments. I'm sharing these with you because they _delight_ me, not to seek any kind of criticism.  
  
Please note, these are all artistic interpretations of these characters and as such, for the original characters, they may not match up to your vivid mental picture of the character, and _that's okay_. There's no reason to be rude to anyone because what they've drawn doesn't match up with your own vision for that person. I try not to get explicit with my descriptions of these characters because I want you to picture your ideal person for the personality and go with it from there.  
  
I was talking to Livvi about Kevin one night, and she was surprised that I picture Kevin as an older black man, and that in my mind the boys are a jumble of races, as well. It was a deliberate choice not to describe the original characters in detail, so that you can put whatever faces you'd like on your own mental images of the characters.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(At this time there is no explicit content in the artwork but the _story_ itself is explicit, so I'm keeping the rating line with the story. Thanks!)


	2. Eddie by Abigail

Abigail's portrait of Eddie:


	3. Bryce

Kevin's Bryce by Abigail


	4. Tying His Tie

Tony Tying Peter's Tie by Spiderbeans


End file.
